capitalismlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Freight Charge Analysis
An unregistered Neoseeker guest named Episthene originally posted this for Capitalism 2 on Apr 03, 2012. *City intercharge is around 3 times the normal price according to the fixed km value between the cities. *The map is about 200 km wide. 276km from one corner to the other Freight Charges in cents per km semi-Products and their components Car :1250.00 Engine : 600.00 Wheel & Tire : 200.00 Oil : 8.00 Textile : 3.00 Cotton : 1.50 CPU : 1.00 Chemicals : 0.50 Steel : 0.50 Paper : 0.45 Plastic : 0.45 Glass : 0.45 Rubber : 0.35 Wheat : 0.35 Electronic Comp : 0.25 Flour : 0.175 Iron : 0.15 Silicon : 0.15 Dyestuff : 0.15 Polyester : 0.15 Citric Acid : 0.15 Lemon : 0.15 Wheat Oil Germ : 0.15 Coconut : 0.15 Coconut Oil : 0.15 Flax : 0.15 Linen : 0.15 Corn : 0.15 Corn Syrup : 0.15 Timber : 0.10 Coal : 0.10 Silica : 0.083 Other Primary Products Wool : 3.00 Leather : 1.50 Gold : 1.50 *Frozen Lamb : 0.62 *Egg : 0.60 *Frozen Chicken : 0.60 *Frozen Chiken : 0.60 *Frozen Beef : 0.55 *Frozen Pork : 0.55 Aluminium : 0.52 Grapes : 0.50 Tobacco : 0.42 Cocoa : 0.35 Sugar : 0.30 Milk : 0.30 Silver : 0.25 Strawberry : 0.024 *Are also End Products End Products Department stores Sofa : 80.00 Costs 18.00 = 7.50/7.50/3.00 ( 5 Leather/ 5 Cotton/ 30 Timber) /1 Beds : 70.00 Costs 8.00 = 8.00 ( 80 Timber) /1 Desktop Comp : 60.00 Costs 1.75 = 1.00/0.25/0.50 ( 1 CPU/ 1 Elect. Comp./ 1 Steel) /1 Notebook : 52.00 Costs 1.35 = 2.00/0.25/0.45 ( 2 CPU/ 1 Elect. Comp./ 1 Plastic) /2 Air Cond : 30.00 Costs 3.25 = 0.25/3.00 ( 1 Elect. Comp./ 6 Steel) /1 Chairs : 30.00 Costs 2.50 = 2.00/3.00 ( 20 Timber/ 1 Textile) /2 Television : 30.00 Costs 2.10 = 0.75/0.90/0.45 ( 3 Elect. Comp./ 2 Glass/ 1 Plastic) /1 Palm Computer : 20.00 Costs 1.23 = 3.00/0.25/0.45 ( 3 CPU/ 1 Elect. Comp./ 1 Plastic) /3 Golf Clubs : 20.00 Costs 0.60 = 0.10/0.50 ( 1 Timber/ 1 Steel) /1 Leather Brief. : 20.00 Costs 2.63 = 7.50/3.00 ( 5 Leather/ 1 Textile) /4 Video camera : 20.00 Costs 0.38 = 0.25/0.45/0.45 ( 1 Elect. Comp./ 1 Glass/ 1 Plastic) /3 Leather Bags : 15.00 Costs 0.58 = 7.50/3.00 ( 5 Leather/ 1 Textile) /18 Video Game Cons.: 15.00 Costs 0.38 = 0.25/0.90 ( 1 Elect. Comp./ 2 Plastic) /3 Hi-Fi : 15.00 Costs 3.04 = 1.04/0.50/1.50 ( 2 Aluminium/ 2 Elect. Comp./ 3 Steel) /1 Video recorder : 15.00 Costs 1.20 = 0.25/0.45/0.50 ( 1 Elect. Comp./ 1 Glass/ 1 Steel) /1 In-Line Skates : 10.00 Costs 1.93 = 3.00/0.35/0.50 ( 2 Leather/ 1 Rubber/ 1 Steel) /2 Leather Wallet : 10.00 Costs 0.50 = 1.50 ( 1 Leather) /3 DVD Player : 10.00 Costs 0.65 = 1.04/0.25 ( 2 Aluminium/ 1 Elect. Comp.) /2 Microwave : 10.00 Costs 1.15 = 0.25/0.45/0.45 ( 1 Elect. Comp./ 1 Glass/ 1 Plastic) /1 Printer : 10.00 Costs 1.15 = 0.25/0.90 ( 1 Elect. Comp./ 2 Plastic) /1 Leather Belt : 10.00 Costs 0.27 = 9.00/0.50 ( 6 Leather/ 1 Steel) /35 Shoes : 8.00 Costs 2.63 = 7.50/3.00 ( 5 Leather/ 1 Textile) /4 Sport Shoes : 8.00 Costs 1.08 = 1.50/0.35/0.30 ( 1 Cotton/ 1 Rubber/ 2 Polyester) /2 Leather jacket : 7.50 Costs 1.75 = 7.50/3.00 ( 5 Leather/ 1 Textile) /6 Jean : 7.00 Costs 3.08 = 0.15/6.00 ( 1 Dyestuff/ 2 Textile) /2 Mobile Phone : 6.25 Costs 0.14 = 0.25/0.45 ( 1 Elect. Comp./ 1 Plastic) /5 Sweater : 5.00 Costs 3.05 = 0.15/9.00 ( 1 Dyestuff/ 3 Wool) /3 Hand-Held Game : 5.00 Costs 0.19 = 0.50/0.45/0.90 ( 2 Elect. Comp./ 1 Glass/ 2 Plastic) /10 Toy Racing Car : 5.00 Costs 0.43 = 0.25/3.15 ( 1 Elect. Comp./ 7 Plastic) /8 Back Pack : 4.00 Costs 0.05 = 0.15/0.60 ( 1 Linen/ 4 Polyester) /15 *Camera : 3.70 Costs 0.70 = 0.50/0.45/0.45 ( 2 Elect. Comp./ 1 Glass/ 1 Plastic) /2 Sandals : 3.00 Costs 0.35 = 0.35 ( 1 Rubber) /1 Gold Rings : 2.50 Costs 1.50 = 1.50 ( 1 Gold) /1 Toy Doll : 2.26 Costs 0.92 = 3.00/0.15/6.00 ( 2 Cotton/ 1 Dyestuff/ 2 Textile) /10 Hair Color : 1.35 Costs 0.09 = 0.30/0.45/0.15 ( 2 Dyestuff/ 1 Plastic/ 1 Wheat Oil) /10 Elegant Watch : 1.00 Costs 0.16 = 0.45/0.50 ( 1 Glass/ 1 Steel) /6 Perfume : 1.00 Costs 0.12 = 0.50/0.45 ( 1 Chem/ 1 Glass) /8 Silver Necklace : 0.76 Costs 0.75 = 0.75 ( 3 Silver) /1 Sports Watch : 0.71 Costs 0.07 = 0.25/0.45/1.40 ( 1 Elect. Comp./ 1 Glass/ 4 Plastic) /30 Eye Shadow : 0.60 Costs 0.10 = 0.50/0.45 ( 1 Chem/ 1 Plastic) /10 *Bath Lotion : 0.60 Costs 0.11 = 0.50/0.15/0.45 ( 1 Chem/ 1 Coc. Oil/ 1 Plastic) /10 Camera Film : 0.52 Costs 0.12 = 2.50/0.25/0.90 ( 5 Chem/ 1 Silver/ 2 Plastic) /30 *Soap : 0.50 Costs 0.09 = 0.15/0.15/0.45 ( 1 C. Acid/ 1 Coc. Oil/ 1 Paper) /8 Socks : 0.50 Costs 0.15 = 3.00 ( 1 Wool) /20 *Shampoo : 0.40 Costs 0.13 = 1.50/0.52 ( 3 Chem/ 1 Plastic) /15 Lipstick : 0.29 Costs 0.03 = 0.45/0.45/0.15 ( 3 Dyestuff/ 1 Plastic/ 1 Wheat Oil) /40 *Both in department and Supermarket Supermarket Wine : 3.00 Costs 0.49 = 2.50/0.45 ( 5 Grapes/ 1 Glass) /6 Cigars : 2.00 Costs 1.32 = 0.42/0.90 ( 1 Tobacco/ 2 Paper) /1 Canned Soup : 1.05 Costs 0.30 = 0.60 ( 1 Frozen Chicken) /2 Canned Corn : 1.05 Costs 0.08 = 0.15 ( 1 Corn) /2 Toilet Cleaner : 0.88 Costs 0.34 = 1.50/0.52 ( 3 Chem/ 1 Plastic) /6 Bottled Milk : 0.70 Costs 0.13 = 0.60/0.45 ( 2 Milk/ 1 Glass) /8 Cake : 0.69 Costs 0.37 = 0.60/0.35/0.53 ( 1 Egg/ 1 Cocoa/ 3 Flour) /4 Grape juice : 0.68 Costs 0.28 = 0.15/5.00/0.45 ( 1 C. Acid/ 10 Grapes/ 1 Glass) /20 Cookies : 0.62 Costs 0.19 = 0.30/1.58 ( 1 Sugar/ 9 Flour) /10 Detergent : 0.52 Costs 0.21 = 1.50/0.15/0.45 ( 3 Chem/ 1 C. Acid/ 1 Plastic) /10 Yogurt : 0.50 Costs 0.10 = 0.60/0.03/0.15 ( 2 Milk/ 1 Strawberry/ 1 C. Acid) /8 Bread : 0.38 Costs 0.16 = 1.58 ( 9 Flour) /10 Cola : 0.35 Costs 0.12 = 1.50/0.45 ( 5 Sugar/ 1 Aluminium) /17 Tooth paste : 0.30 Costs 0.10 = 1.50/0.52 ( 3 Chem/ 1 Plastic) /20 Corn Flakes : 0.25 Costs 0.07 = 0.30/0.30 ( 2 Corn/ 1 Sugar) /9 Ice Cream : 0.25 Costs 0.05 = 0.60/0.05/0.30 ( 2 Milk/ 2 Strawberry/ 1 Sugar) /20 Cigarettes : 0.20 Costs 0.02 = 0.42/0.45 ( 1 Tobacco/ 1 Paper) /50 Chewing Gum : 0.15 Costs 0.02 = 0.30/0.15 ( 1 Sugar/ 1 Corn Syrup) /20 Fruit Snacks : 0.13 Costs 0.005 = 0.024 ( 1 Strawberry) /5 Headache Pills : 0.11 Costs 0.07 = 1.00/0.45 ( 2 Chem/ 1 Plastic) /20 Cough Syrup : 0.11 Costs 0.07 = 1.00/0.45 ( 2 Chem/ 1 Plastic) /20 Cold Tablets : 0.11 Costs 0.05 = 0.50/0.45 ( 1 Chem/ 1 Plastic) /20 Chocolate Bar : 0.10 Costs 0.07 = 0.30/0.35 ( 1 Milk/ 1 Cocoa) /10 Automobile Outlet Car : 1000.00 Costs 2650.00 = 1250.00/600.00/800.00 ( 1 Car Body/ 1 Engine/ 4 Wheels) /1 Motorcycle : 500.00 Costs 1025.00 = 25.00/600.00/400.00 ( 50 Steel/ 1 Engine/ 2 Wheels) /1 Ratio to determine what needs to be shipped For semi-Products Timber/Paper : 1/1 Timber **Paper costs .10 (Timber) /km to produce **Paper needs to be close to production facility Timber/Dye : 3/1 Dye Oil/Dye : 1/10 Dye Oil/Timber(Dye) : 1/30 Timber **Dye costs .30/.80 (Timber/Oil) /km to produce **Dye needs to be next to Oil Chem/Polyester : 2/3 Polyester Oil/Polyester : 1/3 Polyester Oil/Chem(Poly) : 1/2 Chemicals **Polyester costs .33/2.67 (Chemicals/Oil) /km to produce **Polyester needs to be next to Oil Oil/Plastic : 1/30 Oil **Plastic costs .26 (Oil) /km to produce **Plastic needs to be close to production facility Silicon/Electro : 1/3 Silicon Chem/Electro : 1/3 Chem Steel/Electro : 1/3 Steel Sil/Chem/Steel : 1/1/1 Silicon, the others are equal **Electronic Components costs .05/.17/.17 (Sil/Chem/Steel) /km to produce **Electronic Components needs to be close to production facility, unless Chem and Steel (and Silicon) are next to each others Silicon/ CPU : 1/50 Silicon **CPU costs .003 (Silicon) /km to produce **CPU needs to be close to production facility Silica/Silicon : 3/2 Silica **Silicon costs 0.13 (Silica) /km to produce **Silicon needs to be close to production facility Iron/Steel : 1/2 Iron Coal/Steel : 3/2 Coal Iron/Coal(Steel): 1/3 Iron **Steel costs .08/.15 (Iron/Coal) /km to produce **Steel needs to be close to production facility Silica/Glass : 2/1 Silica **Glass costs .17 (Silica) /km to produce **Glass needs to be close to production facility Glass/Car Body : 1/30 Glass Plastic/Car Body: 1/30 Plastic Steel/Car Body : 1/300 Steel Glass/Plas/Steel: 1/1/10 Glass and Plastic **Car Body costs 13.50/13.50/300.00 (Glass/Plastic/Steel) /km to produce **Car Body needs to be close to production facility. Should be close to Steel as well. Steel/Engine : 1/100 Steel **Engine costs 50.00 (Steel) /km to produce **Engine needs to be close to production facility Steel/Wheel : 1/30 Steel Rubber/Wheel : 1/30 Rubber Steel/Rubber : 1/1 Rubber **Wheel & Tire costs 15.00/10.50 (Steel/Rubber) /km to produce **Wheel & Tire needs to be close to production facility Lemon/Citr. Acid: 10/1 Citric Acid **Citric Acid costs 1.50(Lemon) /km to produce **Citric Acid needs to be close to Lemon Wheat/Wheat Oil : 10/1 Wheat Oil Germ **Wheat Oil Germ 3.50(Wheat) /km to produce **Wheat Oil Germ needs to be close to Wheat Wheat/Flour : 2/1 Flour **Flour .70(Wheat) /km to produce **Flour needs to be close to Wheat Coconut/Coc. Oil: 5/1 Coconut Oil **Coconut Oil .75(Coconut) /km to produce **Coconut Oil needs to be close to Coconut Flax/Linen : 2/1 Coconut Linen **Linen .30(Flax) /km to produce **Linen needs to be close to Flax Corn/Corn Syrup : 4/1 Corn Syrup **Corn Syrup .60(Corn) /km to produce **Corn Syrup needs to be close to Corn Cotton/Textile : 4/1 Textile **Textile 6.00(Cotton) /km to produce **Textile needs to be close to Cotton, but also to End Product factory For the end products, all are cheaper to import components, except cars and motorcycles.